


finally home.

by unsungluminosity



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungluminosity/pseuds/unsungluminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let chrom land the final blow? yes/[no]<br/>"welcome home...<br/>...it's over now."<br/>(major spoilers for the ending of fire emblem: awakening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally home.

   “Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING.”

   “What do you propose we do?”

_Familiar. This is… so familiar…_

   “I – I dunno!”

_Unh… what…? What’s… happening… Argh! So bright…_

   “I see you’re awake now.”

_Huh…? Is that… This has happened before…_

   “Hey there!”

_If that whole thing was just a dream, I swear to the gods…!_

   “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

_I do. I do know… You told me… a lifetime ago._

   “Give me your hand.”

   Everything is heavy and the world is still blurred, but you manage to lift your hand to place into his. You squint at the back of your hand… Something is different, this time…

   He doesn’t give you much time to dwell on it before he pulls you up and you nearly stumble into him, in just the same way as you remember.

   “Welcome back… It’s over now.”

_Over…?_

   “Chrom?” Your throat is dry and your voice cracks, but you see a change come over his face when he hears it. Like the sun emerged from your lips when you spoke and illuminated his face. Like he’s only just accepted that you’re real.

   “Robin,” he whispers, and his calm façade crumbles all at once. He gazes at you with a soft expression, looking more vulnerable than you have ever seen him in your life. His smile is so gentle, so small, like he doesn’t have the energy to muster a larger one, like all his energy is being used to keep him from falling apart. The raw emotion in his eyes as they desperately search your face is intense enough to break you apart. “Robin… I…”

   Your composure shatters and you throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck so tightly that you doubt you could ever let go, clinging on like he’s your only life ring in the middle of the ocean. His arms slide around your waist and hold you just as tightly, lifting you off the ground with a laugh that sounds broken with relief.

   You bury your face back into the familiar crook of his neck you didn’t know you’d missed all this time you were gone. His own face is hidden in the folds of your robes and you feel his breathing, ragged and shallow with relief and love and a million other emotions that are rushing through you, too.

   “It’s over?” you half-gasp into his neck, and you feel his neck muscles shift as he nods tightly.

   It feels like only a moment, it feels like an eternity you’re locked together… But your feet touch the ground again and you’re left gazing at each other, desperately, disbelievingly. He looks so tired, like he’s aged ten years in the time you’ve been gone. You reach up and wipe a tear from his eye with your thumb, stroking the dark circles under them, and he looks at you so tenderly that you wish you could stay there forever.

   A sudden shriek rips through the silence and you turn around to see Lissa with her hands over her mouth, bouncing on her toes. “ROBIN… YOU’RE BACK...!”

   You bite back a grin. “Oh, hi, Lissa. How are you?” It’s not as nonchalant as you wanted it to sound, more tired and raspy than you would have liked, but it’s enough to set her off and she shrieks again before diving at you and hugging you violently around the middle.

   “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she sobs into your robes. You hug her back tightly, feeling a sudden surge of affection, as though she’s been your sister your whole life.

   A polite cough alerts you to the presence of a third, very familiar party. You glance up to see Frederick with a small smile on his face.

   “Milady,” he says with a dip of his head, as though you’d only left yesterday on a routine business trip. “It’s good to see you.”

   You smile warmly. “Why, Sir Frederick,” you say, gently detaching Lissa from around your waist. “How nice to see you, too.”

   His face breaks out into a big smile and so does yours as you barrel into him shamelessly, shouting, “FREDDY!”

   He stumbles back into his horse with a light “oomph” and pats your head resignedly. “Please don’t call me that,” he says, but tightens his grip on you all the same.

 

* * *

 

   Frederick lets you ride his horse on the way home, because you’re moving at a thrilling pace of three steps a minute with a bonus chance of tripping on two of them. When you reach the gates, though, you dismount slowly.

   “What’s wrong?” Chrom asks, immediately putting out an arm to steady you as you inevitably stumble over nothing.

   “I… I want to go back as myself… by myself…” You aren’t making much sense in your exhaustion, but he seems to understand and waves Frederick and Lissa ahead as he wraps his arm around your back to steady you.

   It takes an absurdly long time to reach the front door, but when you walk through them, you’re greeted by sudden falling silence and familiar faces.

   You halt at the door, gazing around at your friends. You see so many faces: shocked, relieved, overjoyed…

   And then a navy blur, and then the ceiling, because you hear a very familiar voice shouting, “MOOOTHHEEEEERRRRRR—!” as Morgan knocks you flat and hugs you so tightly that you feel you might pop.

   You clamber back onto your knees and hug him back just as tightly, as though your life depends on it. “Oh, Morgan… My little baby…!”

   You feel a hand on your shoulder and you look up to see Chrom smiling slightly and gesturing into the crowd. You look back into it.

   Lucina is looking at you in shock, Falchion hanging limply from her hand. She’s just come back from combat training if her sword and the grinning, sweating Inigo by her side are anything to go by. She looks as though she is trying to form words, but she can’t do anything but stare at you in disbelief.

   You reach out your arm to her – the one that isn’t still tightly wrapped around Morgan – and she takes two shaky steps towards you before dropping her sword and dashing forwards so that you’re knocked backwards again.

   You’re laughing and crying all at the same time as she sobs into your shoulder, a combination of, “oh, Mother!” and, “thank the gods,” and several words that she didn’t learn from _you_ – you will have to have words with Chrom later…

   And as that thought crosses your mind, he sinks down and wraps his arms around the three of you, and you can hear your friends talking excitedly and cheering and laughing and Frederick trying to shoo them away so you can have your moment but you don’t mind, you don’t mind at all…

_Finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.  
> this is my first post on ao3, so i hope it was a worthy debut piece even if it isn't particularly original or extravagant. please forgive me if it's not quite up to scratch - i haven't really written (let alone posted) an actual piece in a long time, so i am very much out of practice.  
> i really hope you liked it anyway.  
> best wishes x  
> unsungluminosity


End file.
